After Ever After
by Wise Ravenclaw
Summary: "If you've ever wondered why Disney tales all end in lies, here's what happened after all their dreams came true." Parodies of Disney songs being sung by Disney characters. Inspired by After Ever After (the Youtube video). Please leave requests. Next update: 5 followers
1. Tadashi

**Author's Note: Hi. I was inspired to do this by YouTuber, Jon Cozart (or Paint's) videos After Ever After and After Ever After 2. I would love to hear Tadashi sing. He's so perfect so he'd probably have the perfect voice.**

 **Chapter 1 is to the tune of Immortals by Fall Out Boy and being sung by Tadashi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Immortals, nor do I own Big Hero 6/Tadashi Hamada**

"After Hiro got accepted to SFIT, there was something that was really bad that happened to me.

I tried to help my teacher, but became extra-crispy.

The Showcase Building (building) had gone all up in flames.

Somebody had to help, be the one who saved the day.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

If only I knew Professor Callaghan's evil plan (plan, plan)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I thought that I could save the day, sadly I can't

Because I'm not immortal, I'm mortal

Don't live for long, for long

And then once your short life is done,

You get no more chances for fun

Don't live for long, for long

I am not Imooooortal, I'm mortal

I am not Imooooortal, I'm mortal

I guess that burning in flames, was just my written fate

But I would give and I'd give to live another day

If I didn't do that thing, I'd have a future

But some fans take the death and use some humor

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I hope that the writers have some sort of awesome plan (plan, plan)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I hope that they make me alive once again

Then I might be immortal, Immortal

I was still young, still young

I would love to have one more chance

Maybe I would find some romance

I could live long, live long

If I was imooooortal, immortal

imooooortal, immortal

Immortal

If I could just turn time around

I won't be 6 feet underground

But sadly I am mortal, I'm mortal

I did not live for long

I am not Imooooortal, I'm mortal

I'm mooooortal, I'm mortal

I'm mooooortal, I'm mortal

I'm mooooortal, I'm mortal

I'm mortal"

 **Author's Note: That took a while to write. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave requests below, but please only one request per review.**


	2. Anna (and Kristoff)

**Author's Note: For the reviewer who said I was good at writing song lyrics, thanks, I've been at a music school for 6 years. Feel free to leave requests in the reviews, but only one request per review please.**

 **This one is Princess Anna singing "Do you Wanna Build a Snowman?", but it features Elsa. The italicized line is Elsa singing. Stuff in bold is noises. Also, the last verse is sung by Kristoff.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Princess Anna, or the song used but I did write the lyrics.**

"After Elsa's coronation

My life's completely changed

I found out Prince Hans was a jerk

I slammed the door

On his stupid face

Kristoff and I were buddies,

But now we're not

Because we are a couple

I think I want to marry Kristoff

Hey, Elsa? Can I marry Kristoff?"

 _"_ _Not today, Anna."_

"Okay, fine."

(5 years later)

"Now I've spent more time with Kristoff

We've rode a bike around the halls.

I still think that Kristoff is really cute.

I got Sven a cute gift

It's a carrot shaped ball.

He likes the ball.

I'm getting tired of waiting,

Sitting in these rooms

Just waiting for him to ask.

 **Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock."**

(5 more years)

I write in my journal. **(AN: Italicized stuff in this verse is stuff that's written in Kristoff's journal)**

 _"_ _It has been 10 years since everything happened. I've spent lots of time with Anna, but she's been acting weird lately. She's been isolating herself and locked herself in her room. I hope I can get her to come out of there. I love her and I want to be with her forever. Today's the day I'm going to ask her…"_

I close the journal and pick up the black velvet box next to it. I open it up. It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. But it's not as beautiful as Anna is. I put the ring in my pocket and go towards her room. I pass by Queen Elsa. She gives me a questioning glance. She knew I wanted to ask Anna this question for a while, but after what happened with Prince Hans, we both agreed that I need to prove myself worthy before I try to marry Anna. I give a glance back with pleading eyes that read "May I have your blessing to propose to your sister, Anna?" and gesture to the ring box. She gives back an approving look with a warm friendly smile and her eyes read "Of course. Good luck, Kristoff." and gave a thumbs up. I keep walking to her room. It feels like I've been walking for miles. My palms are shaking and my knees are wobbling. When I reach her door, I knock. Then I bend down on one knee and pull out the box. I hold it, but I don't open it yet.

"Anna?

Please, I know you're in there.

I know that thing seem pretty weird.

I have something that I'd like to ask you.

This is hard to do,

Please let me in."

The door unlocks and she opens the door. She has bedhead, but it looks beautiful on her.

"Can we spend our lives together?" I open the ring box so she can see the ring. Her eyes widen.

"Will you marry me? I'd also like to say I love you."

"Anna, can we please get married?"

She gave me a big hug and a kiss. I then lifted her in the air before hugging her.

 _"_ _It has been 6 months since I proposed to Anna. Our wedding is tomorrow. I am so happy to be marrying my true love…"_ I put away my journal and go give Sven a carrot.

 **Author's Note: Kristanna fluff always makes me happy. I hope you guys like it. I'm trying my hardest. When this reaches 5 followers, I'll post the next chapter. I have it planned, but please leave requests in the reviews.**


	3. Rapunzel

**Hi. I'm back and looking for requests of characters to do, so send requests in the reviews, please. This is Rapunzel singing a song to the tune of When Will My Life Begin?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Tangled, Rapunzel, or anything Disney related.**

7 AM, with a slightly different morning,

Forget the chores or having to sweep and clean

Now since I am a princess I can just sit back

With my prince, Eugine and now it's 7:15

And so I'll sing a song,

Hopefully with Eugine

There are blank walls to paint, add to my gallery

I'll bond with my parents

And catch up on lost time

Since my life has started to begin

Then there is lunch and going out into the town

Spending my time doing fun things with people

Chess, braiding hair, and then some dancing

Then we stretch, buy a dress, climb some walls,

It's the best!

And then I'll sing more songs

And brush my short, brown hair

I'll paint the walls some more

There is room everywhere

And then I'll think back to when I had long, blonde hair

Out of the place that I've always been

And now I know, and I know, and

I know, and I know, I

Know that my life has begun

And tomorrow night,

Lights will appear

Because birthdays happen each year

They're so nice

The way that they glow

Now that I am free

I finally

Get to go…

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
